Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a phosphorus-containing polyester composite and method of manufacturing the same, which is related to the field of compound formulation. The phosphorus-containing polyester composite is prepared by condensation under certain conditions of (A) a poly-functional phosphorus-containing aromatic hydroxy compound; (B) a difunctional aromatic acyl chloride compound and (C) a monofunctional aromatic phenol compound used as a blocking agent. The composite is used as a curing agent for epoxy. The phosphorus-containing polyester composite is reacted with the epoxy group of the epoxy to obtain non-halogen and flame-retardant cured composite being environment friendly and having low dielectric, low dielectric loss factor and high heat resistance. Additionally, the cured composite has a high crosslinking density, such that even when the ester bond at the crosslinking point is hydrolyzed, lower-molecular-weight carboxylic acid is not free, and the cured composite also shows a low dielectric loss factor under high moisture. Therefore the composite can be used in an integrated circuit board and used as a semiconductor packaging material.
Description of Related Art
As defined by the chemical structure of itself, the epoxy resin has great performances in terms of reactivity, toughness, flexibility and the like, and also has good mechanical and electrical performances as well as dimensional stability; the adhesion of the epoxy resin to different substrates is also great. The cured epoxy resin can not only keep the original properties of the substrates, but also have improved barrier properties to water, gas and chemicals, as well as having advantages of light weight and low cost. Therefore the epoxy can be widely applied in electronics and aerospace industries, especially in the fields of semiconductor packaging materials and substrates of printed circuit boards. In addition, with the rapid changes in science and technology, many computer information industries, communication industries and consumer electronics a iso develop vary quickly. Throughout the whole electronics industry, the development features are as follows:
1. the using frequency becomes higher, and
2. the manufacturing technical level becomes higher.
For example, the printed circuit board are developed in the tendency of low-dielectric, low thermal expansion, multilayer, high thermal resistance and the like. Meanwhile, for satisfying the requirement of being friendly to the environment, the electronics and communication products are also developed in the tendency of being lightweight, thin, short and small, having high reliability, multiple functions and being environment friendly. With high frequency of the use of wireless networks and communication devices, the demand of the high-frequency substrate will become the future development trend. Briefly, the requirements for materials used in the high-frequency substrate are no more than being capable of transferring data quickly, without causing data loss or data interference during the transfer process. Therefore the material selected for manufacturing the high-frequency communication device should have the following basic characteristics:
(1) low and stable dielectric constant;
(2) small dielectric consumption factor;
(3) low water absorption;
(4) excellent chemical resistance; and
(5) great heat resistance.
Therefore, it is an important issue currently to be overcome by researchers of the field to develop a high-frequency substrate material having low dielectric constant, small dielectric consumption factor and the like electrical characteristics in addition to flame retardancy and heat resistance.